


Unreparierbar

by eurydike



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: Kommentar der Autorin:Da mir in letzter Zeit ein paar verstörende Gedanken gekommen sind, muss nun natürlich Alec drunter leiden.Eine nicht zu anschauliche Schilderung einer geistigen Erkrankung in etwas mehr als 800 Worten.Kommentar der Übersetzerin:Diese Geschichte gefällt mir richtig gut - womit bewiesen wäre, dass ich ein bisschen Drama und Hurt/Comfort brauche, um beim Lesen und Übersetzen glücklich und in meinem Element zu sein, purer Kitsch ist mir dann doch zu langweilig.





	Unreparierbar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full of broken thoughts (I cannot repair)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760152) by [Bohemian (Linguam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Da mir in letzter Zeit ein paar verstörende Gedanken gekommen sind, muss nun natürlich Alec drunter leiden.  
> Eine nicht zu anschauliche Schilderung einer geistigen Erkrankung in etwas mehr als 800 Worten.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Diese Geschichte gefällt mir richtig gut - womit bewiesen wäre, dass ich ein bisschen Drama und Hurt/Comfort brauche, um beim Lesen und Übersetzen glücklich und in meinem Element zu sein, purer Kitsch ist mir dann doch zu langweilig.

Bislang kannte er nur Schmerz.

Er kann sich nur mit Mühe an eine Zeit erinnern, zu der ihm nichts wehtat, obwohl es, wie ihm bewusst wird, diese Momente natürlich irgendwann gegeben haben musste.

Als Alec sich das erste Mal mit einem Messer in die blasse, unberührte Haut schnitt, geschah das, wie er sich einredete, aus Neugierde, weil er wissen wollte, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn scharfes Metall sich in weiches Fleisch gräbt, Blut sich zwischen den Fingern verteilt und den Arm hinunter läuft; das machte ihn nicht – das bedeutete nicht, dass er – das bedeutete _rein gar nichts_.

Später, als er verschiedene , winzige Narben am ganzen Körper hatte, die nicht von Kämpfen stammten, klang das nicht mehr so überzeugend. Vielmehr waren sie der sichtbare Beweis von Gefühlen, die er nicht erklären, nicht verstehen und mit denen er nicht umgehen konnte, und von seiner _Schwäche_. Es machte ihn verrückt, denn bald würde es sicher jemandem auffallen, jemand würde die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen, und dann, und dann...

...ließ er das mit den Messern sein. Mit den kleinen Qualrunen an den Fußknöcheln, in den Kniekehlen und direkt unter dem Hüftbein. Er schnitt die Nägel kurz, um gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu geraten, sich damit wund zu kratzen. Und dennoch brauchte er ein Ventil, eine Ablenkung, etwas, worauf er dieses Feuer, das stets in ihm wütete, leiten konnte.

Seine Rettung fand er im Shadowhunter-Training, das immer härter und körperbetonter wurde, je älter er wurde. Niemand achtete darauf, dass er seine ganze Freizeit mit trainieren verbrachte. Wenn er sich die Haut an den Fingerknöcheln aufschürfte und somit Blutspuren am Boxsack hinterließ, stellte das keiner in Frage. Schließlich tat er das, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er war engagiert, völlig seinem Job verpflichtet.

Schmerz paarte sich mit einem Gefühl der Befriedigung. Er bedeutete nicht mehr Versagen oder Schwäche, sondern Erfolg und harte Arbeit – seine Eltern waren zufrieden, seine Geschwister in Sicherheit: Aufgabe erfüllt. Und es bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr nachdenken musste, endlich hatte er etwas Frieden.

Erst später fiel ihm auf, dass nur deshalb niemand seine wahren Beweggründe erkannte, weil er keinem wichtig genug war, um mal genauer hinzuschauen. Doch da war es schon Gewohnheit geworden, etwas, worauf er immer zurückgreifen konnte, wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde. Ein Weg, die Stimmen, wenn auch nur vorübergehend, zum Verstummen zu bringen, ohne sich anhören zu müssen, was sie sagten. Unter der Oberfläche knisterte das Feuer noch immer, aber wenigstens versengte es ihn nicht mehr von innen heraus. Eine Zeit lang konnte er wieder atmen. Ganz kurz dachte er dann, mit ihm sei alles in Ordnung.

Doch diese Atempausen hielten nie lange an.

Einem Teil von ihm war bewusst, dass sein Verhalten nicht gesund war, dass er das nicht ewig so durchziehen konnte, dass er so nur das Unvermeidliche vor sich her schob. Aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Wenn seine Haut anfing zu kribbeln und winzige Zähne versuchten, sich an die Oberfläche zu nagen und sie zu durchbrechen, dachte Alec nicht nach, seine Füße trugen ihn automatisch in den Trainingsbereich, wo Schmerz und Erlösung auf ihn warteten. Diese Routine brachte ihm Sicherheit.

Und dann kam Magnus, mit seiner unermüdlichen Geduld, seiner sanften Neugier, und _Versprich, dass du mir sagst, wenn's schlimm wird_ , und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Alec jemanden, der ihm nicht nur bereitwillig zuhörte, sondern für den er auch nicht nur _Alec, der Beschützer, Alec, der pflichtbewusste Soldat_ oder _Alec, die Enttäuschung_ war, sondern eben einfach nur _Alec – Alexander_ , und das...

Das war verwirrend und beängstigend zugleich. Verwirrend, weil er einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass jemand sich tatsächlich um ihn scherte und ihm genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, um zu bemerken, wie schwer ihm alles fiel. Beängstigend, weil Magnus mit seiner ehrlichen Besorgnis alle seine Mauern einriss und Alec sich nicht mehr verstecken und das Problem ignorieren konnte.

Alec hatte seine Gefühle so lange verdrängt, dass es ihn geradezu überwältigte, sie endlich zuzulassen – und nicht nur die schlechten, sondern auch die neuen, guten, _prickelnden_ , die Magnus ihm bescherte. 

Er kann nicht damit umgehen. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Es ist schlimm“, würgt er erstickt hervor, als die Tür zum Loft aufgeht und Magnus da steht, ohne Schminke und in nichts als einen dunkelblauen Morgenrock aus Seide gekleidet.

Der Hexenmeister, offensichtlich erst vor kurzem aufgestanden, blinzelt ein paar Mal, sieht Alec an und wirkt dann ganz betroffen.

„Oh, Alexander...“

Keine Spur von Enttäuschung, Mitleid oder Ärger in seinem Gesicht, nur betrübtes Verständnis.

Er geht zur Seite und bedeutet Alec einzutreten, worauf dieser sich ohne zu zögern in seine Arme fallen lässt. Erst nachträglich wird Alec bewusst, dass er zittert.

So stehen sie beide im Vorraum; Magnus murmelt ihm leise, beruhigende Worte ins Haar, hält ihn schützend mit einer Hand am Nacken fest und streicht ihm mit der anderen besänftigend Kreise über den Rücken, während Alec sich an ihn festkrallt, als hinge sein Leben von ihm ab, was in gewisser Weise auch zutrifft.

Er ist noch nicht in Ordnung. Weit davon entfernt. Egal, wie verzweifelt Alec sich wünscht, dass es anders wäre. Magnus' Geduld, seine Güte, sein Mitgefühl und sein Beistand machen das über Jahre hinweg konditionierte Verhalten nicht auf einmal verschwinden.

Aber jetzt sind da andere Stimmen, andere Berührungen, die für Linderung sorgen, ohne zugleich Schmerz zu verursachen. Da ist sanftes Blau im Ausgleich zum leidenschaftlichen Rot.

Er ist nicht mehr allein.

Und das ist schon mal ein Anfang.


End file.
